No Place Like Heaven
by Rokutagrl
Summary: Kenny waits to be with Butters again. Bunny.


Title: No Place Like Heaven

Author: Rokutagrl

Pairings: Bunny

Warnings: Character death, though at this point it's an expectation, right?

Notes: A Bunny story written maybe like the others (I haven't read many XD), but maybe a bit differently :)

"I'll wait," he says, tugging a sunless face from behind a worn orange parka and smiling sadly. "I waited s-so long for you. As long as it takes this time—I-I'll wait."

Kenny smiles at how sweet it is to see his lover act so brave, but Butters doesn't deter. His fingers play in the blonde curls often out of sight.

"I-I'll be here when you get back, all right?" He goes on, his Mid-Western American accent thick. Kenny thinks for a moment that perhaps this time Butters will cry, but he doesn't. He'll wait until the once-delinquint is too far-gone to hear a thing.

"I'll come back," the usually hooded boy promises, leaving soft kisses on the paler one's skin. He's been so good up until now—no more violent escapades, no more string of addictions to break his back. The righteous path wears him thin, though… it's too easily sidestepped without the right amount of potholes. The trail is too long for Kenny these days, but it brings him home to Butters and he can't complain.

"I won't be long." Kenny doesn't feel so sure—his head is rushing with blood. He's fading fast. The only thing Kenny's certain of is that Butters _will_ be there when he returns. Whenever that is.

A few days later the guys are lined up at the bus stop. Stan supports Kyle from falling to the ground—he's boiling with laughter over a few pointed jabs about Mrs. Cartman's exploits. Stan's condition isn't much better.

The festivities hush, though, when Kenny shuffles through the pack and takes his rightful place beside Cartman, who's still stewing over the morning thus far. His vow to ignore their stupidity is about ready to break itself and splinter the Super Best Friends.

They're saved by the bus, and Cartman stomps by first. Kyle ushers Stan before him, and pulls the hooded blond to his chest when all he wants is to make the morning transportation.

"We missed you," breathes the teen in a green ushanka, and it warms Kenny just a bit from the frostbite gnawing through his skin, clawing his heart. But he doesn't return the gesture. Just pushes through the next group of kids and into the first available seat.

Kyle follows him to the tattered mattress, silently letting Stan know he won't be sitting by him today. Cartman huffs in the back seat, kicking his _best friend _and the one he detests with a, "Stupid Jew," remark.

Aside from the pounding on their backs, the ride is met with only silence between the friends. Kenny doesn't care. He isn't concerned much by this life.

"We were thinking about camping on Starks Pond this weekend… If you think you'll still be around, it'd be great if you could come." Kyle breaks their companionship a mile off from school. His gloved hand hits Kenny's thigh harder than any weight. The impoverished boy doesn't return any words, just watches the street signs and preoccupies himself with counting the seconds until his heart stops beating. "I guess not?"

One.

Two.

Three.

"You'll see him soon," Kyle promises, smiling. Kenny sees the conflict the sentiment holds in those jade eyes and feels guilty to mumble back his thanks.

It's soothing to him, though, to hear this from Kyle, because the redhead is an awful liar—and Butters, he just doesn't commit that kind of treason. So if they're both agreeing, then it really can't take forever this time, right?

Sixteen.

Seventeen.

Eighteen.

"Tell him—tell him we miss him, too. And we're sorry."

It won't be long before Kenny rests peacefully in the arms of his angel.

Notes: I think it's pretty clear, but I like to summarize since my plots are more complicated than my talent in writing allows to convey XD So basically Butter is dead for good and he's got a good thing with Kenny in heaven. The other blonde is still having troubles with mortality and ends up going back home where he only waits to be with his lover again. The whole bit with Kyle is left in the air—I kind of just threw it in D: Figured it was his way of apologizing for all the crap they put on Butters in the past, or maybe they're responsible for Butters death? O_0 I leave that to you, possible readers ;)


End file.
